


Sègrediã’s Tales

by The_Admiral



Series: Sègrediã’s Tales [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rambo Series (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Snape is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Admiral/pseuds/The_Admiral
Summary: Will Thranduil and Legolas get murdered? Or will they be saved in time?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Emily, Lusa/Lindir, Thranduil/Lusa
Series: Sègrediã’s Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842847





	1. Mission 3

Lusa is in her room, she is finishing some last of her paperwork. She hears the door open and close but doesn’t look up. Thranduil walks in. “Are you still busy with work honey?” He sits down next to her and leans his head on her shoulder. Lusa smiles and kisses him on his forehead. “Almost ready.” She whispers and Thranduil gets up and gets into bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ~ Mark’s POV~ _

I get into my traveling clothes and grab my supplies. When making sure I’ve got everything I walk out. I walk towards the entrance. 

‘ _You can tell me your troubles, I?ll listen for free_

_My regulars trust me, seems_

_You can come and see Uncle to get through the week_

_Leave your pledges with me to redeem_

_A heart full of holes_

_Heart full of holes_

_A heart full of holes_

_Heart full of holes’_

My horse is already prepared so I get up and leave the palace. And so I ride into the dark night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~Lusa’s POV~_

I walk towards my study to see Mark. My plans for today must wait again. I’ve just received a message from the Queen of west Avaria and she seems mad. So when I walk over to Mark’s study I meet up with some of my guards. But when I turn another corner I suddenly hear someone screaming. It’s a strong woman’s voice, full of confidence and right now filled with anger. Emily. That voice could only belong to her. Curious about what’s going on I follow the sound of her voice and finally end up in the hallway where I see Emily, Legolas, Thranduil, some woman and lots of guards. Suspicious I break through the guards and take place next to Emily. “Hey, can somebody please explain to me what’s going on here?” I ask with suspicion in my voice. 

“With pleasure.” The strange woman before me answers. “You were a good, strong Queen Lusa. Confident, army-trained and with no soft spots.” She begins before she starts raising her voice. “Until he showed up!” She screams pointing at my husband, Thranduil. “You are not the same strong Queen anymore we once had! Besides, no one here asked for a King! You’ll be better off without him!” When I see what she’s doing as she reaches for her sword and how Thranduil immediately backs away I quickly reach for my sword, but only to find it missing. Shocked I look down but see it nowhere. But before I can react further I hear a scream behind me as she stabs Thranduil in the heart. “NOOOOO!!!!!” 

While trying to get to my fallen husband I hear voices calling me. They sound so far away but they’re eventually getting closer until they’re close enough for me that it’s only one voice. “ _Lusa!_ ”  It calls.  “ _Lusa! Wake up! You’re dreaming! Wake up!_ ”  Then I hear them right next to me and the room around me changes. “Lusa! Lusa, are you okay?!” I almost jump. After realizing what just happened and I was just dreaming I look around in my room. I’m sitting straight up in my bed, sweat all over me and with my sweet husband sitting next to me. I let out a deep sigh and rub my forehead. “Lusa, are you okay?” Thranduil asks. I lightly shake my head and suddenly pulls him into a tight hug.  _I’m just so happy you’re alright... my love..._ And slowly I feel tears rolling down my cheeks in the first time after what seems like thousands of years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ~ Sègrediã’s POV~  _

The next day. 

Notebook

7th of June. 6:00 AM, Avaria. 

_It’s a new day. The sun comes up and nothing strange has happened yet. Of course I haven’t forgotten about last time in Rivendell. But still. Some things can better be forgotten... Besides, today Rambo is visiting us._

After writing in my notebook I leave my room for breakfast. There are Emily and Lasoã already waiting. “Ah, Didi!” Lasoã annoyingly greets me. “My name is not Didi.” Almost directly after me Nana and Thranduil also arrive for breakfast. “Hey Em, have you actually heard anything of Mark? No one has saw him anymore after last night.” Lusa asks. “I received a note from him this morning that he’s left for something important but will return soon.” Emily explains. “Something important? What? To my knowledge nothing really important happened lately.” I ask. “I don’t know okay, this is all he told me. I wonder why he hasn’t told me.” Lusa murmurs. “Apparently I’m more important than you.” Emily laughs. “Besides, Thranduil, where is your son? Will he join us anytime soon?” Emily asks. “He’ll be here, soon. Yes, Emily, patience is a virtue.” I add to Thranduil’s answers, what makes Lusa break into a laughter. “Good one boy! Definitely got that from me!” But Emily only smirks a bit. 

Not much later I go outside. There on the training grounds I see our Prince training together with, who could guess, Emily. Although Prince Legolas is only trying to win the fight, Emily only seems to try to win him. So, since I don’t have much other better things to do I walk up to the training grounds and stay there to watch. 

A few minutes later Emily walks in my direction and also finally notices me. She meets up with me at the sideline of the fields. “So, how’s it going? He’s a good archer.” Emily answers. But by her smile after that I can see she totally understood my question. “He’s awesome. And I even think he likes me. He’s far out of your league.” Emily turns around. “No, he’s not. Look at him, just look.” She makes me look at the Prince who is looking at the beach right now. “See that? Do you think I can’t get that? Exactly!” I tell her again. Emily sighs and disappointedly shakes her head. “Didi... Didi... See, I’m the princess of Avaria. And very pretty! Now, do you really think I can’t get him?” I look at Legolas and back at Emily. “Yes.” Then I walk away. 

_ ~ Lusa’s POV~ _

After the dream I had last night, I carry my sword with me constantly. I stop one of the guards from walking further. “Yes, Lusa? Have you seen Thranduil? I believe I saw the King talking to someone at the gates. Thank you.” I nod my thanks to the guard and head for the gates. 

Once there I, indeed, see Thranduil there talking to someone. Only when I come closer I see who it is. “Rambo! Old friend!” I walk up to him and pull him into an brotherly embrace. “How nice to see you again, Lusa.” He answers and lets go. “And I see you’ve already met my husband?” I pull Thranduil closer to me. “Indeed, I have. And he seems a really nice ellon to me. Thank you.” Thranduil thanks him. I lovely kiss Thranduil on his forehead. “Honey, could you please get Emily and Legolas to lunch for me so that I can talk further with my old friend? Sure.” He kisses me back and leaves. “Now, wanna go to the beach to talk there? Sure.” So we walk towards the beach together. And soon I already forget all about my dream. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ~ Mark’s POV~ _

I have arrived on my destination. I jump off my horse and go to the door of the house. I take off my glove and knock three times. Not much later the door opens and I take off my hood. “How good to see you my friend. Ah, Mark! Come in!” I smile and walk in. “Are you hungry? You must be from traveling all the way down here.” I laugh but shake my head. “No, thank you, I’m fine Erwin.” Erwin sits down opposites me. “So, finally decided to look me up again huh? Wrote any good songs lately? More than one.” I answer and we’re laughing again. “But unfortunately I can’t stay long. Actually I’m looking for someone. Ah, and who might that be?” Erwin asks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ~ Sègrediã’s POV~ _

Thranduil asked me to come to lunch so now I walk towards her favorite restaurant. When I arrive there I see someone sitting opposites my mother who I never expected to be here so soon. “Rambo? What are you doing here already? I thought you would come in the afternoon. Well, I’ve came earlier. I hope you don’t mind.” He answers. “Of course not, that’s great.” I sit down with them. 

Some later we all sit at lunch. While Lusa, Thranduil and Rambo are talking I start a conversation with Emily. “So, Emily. Yes? Have you got him already?” I ask her, not mistaking the deathly stare she gives me after that while Legolas surprised looks up. “Got what?” He asks. “Oh well, when you were having a break from your training Emily and I talked a bit. And she was totally convinced of the fact that she would get you.” I look back at Emily who’s stare has only worsened and I silently laugh. Legolas turns his head to Emily. “Oh really? Did you think you would just ‘get me’?” But before she can answer the waiter comes to take our orders. “Do you want something to drink? Please, some coffee for me and a wine for my husband and- Em? Do me just a cocktail, that would be fine.” When everyone has taken their order the waiter leaves. 

I look at Lusa who is suddenly staring at someone in the distance with great suspicion. I look around to see who she has in her sight. Leaning against a small wall stands a woman in black clothes watching us. I haven’t saw her there earlier but how long jave she not been standing there? It freaks me out though to know that some crazy woman is watching me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ~ Mark’s POV~ _

After getting the address from the one I search I headed there immediately. Now I’m there it’s quite busy. Lots of people and lots of houses and shops. Now still finding the right place. I walk into some bar and take off my hood once inside. I sit down at the bar and see some musicians playing in the background. I turn around to look and laugh innerly to myself.  _With some more practice, they’ll get there._ I think. “Excuse me, sir?” Hearing the voice I turn back around and face the barkeeper. “Can I offer you something to drink? Actually, I would rather have a address. I’m looking for someone who could help me get this.” I open a piece of paper in front of him and he looks at it and smiles. “I think I already know who you mean.” He writes down a number and street on the paper and gives it back. “Hope this helps to you. Enough, thank you.” After that I leave the bar again, riding off one last time before meeting my man. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_ ~ Sègrediã’s POV~ _

Later that day I go to my mother’s room. I already hear two people talking inside when I arrive at her room. I knock on the door. Quickly the voices stop talking and I hear someone approaching the door. “Oh hello Sègrediã.” Lusa greets. “Can I come in? Sure.” I step inside and notice the person who she was talking to smiling at me. It is Thranduil. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt you?” I ask guiltily. “Oh no, not at all!” Thranduil answers. “Well okay then, actually I wanted to talk to my mother, so...” Thranduil sighs in a funny way and walks towards the door. “I understand, I’ll leave again.” He says comedic. “Bye bye honey. Bye!” Thranduil leaves and closes the door behind him. 

When I hear his footsteps getting further away I start the conversation. “Let’s just get straight to the point. Fine!” Lusa grabs a cup of coffee from her desk and takes a sip. “Who was that woman who was staring at us during lunch?” I ask. “I don’t know, I’ve never seen her before in my life. Although I already don’t trust her anymore. Then we have to find out more about her.” I decide. “Where she lives, for example. I know that.” A sudden voice answers. Surprised, we both turn our heads and we see Rambo standing in the doorway. Deciding that I don’t want to loose much time, I let him continue. “On one of my travels I met her. She looked suspicious to me too so after we departed I secretly followed her. She lives in a little settlement more in the west. Can you lead me there? Yes. Do you know any more about this woman?” Lusa quickly asks further. “No.” Rambo answers shortly, since he’s known for not using much words if not necessary. “Alright then, we will go there tomorrow.” 

_ ~ Thranduil’s POV~ _

Since I was apparently not longer aloud in my own room, I decided to go to Legolas. We haven’t anything together in quite a while. And although what Lusa and Sègrediã are talking about sounded very important, I don’t care. I will only get involved with it then, and that’s exactly what I don’t want today! Anyway, when I visited Legolas’ room he wasn’t there so I’m now heading outside for the training grounds where he most possibly will be. Legolas always liked fighting, ever since he was a child. It makes me proud, but sad too and always worried. Everytime he goes to war to fight with the army I’m worried sick every minute on every day until he’s back. 

When I arrive at the training grounds he’s indeed there. But when I want to meet up with him I see who else there is too. Legolas is practicing his fighting with no other than Emily. And for some reason I suddenly don’t really feel the urge anymore to go meet him. So, a bit disappointed I turn around and walk back inside.  _He’ll probably rather want his time with Emily anyway_. I sigh. 

_ ~ Legolas’ POV~ _

Swords meet each other and soon Emily brings me down. “You’re a good fighter. Thanks, you too.” She lends me a hand and I gratefullly take it and she helps me up again. “So, I believe I have to go now.” Emily starts while putting away her sword. “Why? I have to go do some... things.” She makes me and herself laugh. “That’s fine. I think I’ll just go check on my father then. He and I haven’t seen each other for quite long. I would like to do something together again. I get that.” Emily replies calm. Legolas smiles and leaves. 

I knock on the door of Ada’s room. Lusa in turn opens it. “Yes? Is my father here? Uh, no. He left because Sègrediã and I had to discuss something very important. Do you know where he went? No, I’m sorry. Okay, well thanks anyway.” I continue my search in the halls. 

After searching for way to long I finally spot him sitting on a couch in the loungeroom. I put on a smile and sit down next to him. “Legolas, what are you doing here? I was looking for you. I thought you were with Emily... I was, but she had to leave early. Oh.” Is all Thranduil brings out. “Would you like to come with me to the beach?” I ask, hoping the answer would be yes. “I would love to. Great! Let’s go then!” I jump up from the couch and drag him up too, making him laugh and we go to the beach together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ ~ Mark’s POV~ _

After searching through the city for that one house, what took me quite some time, I finally approach the right house. Address matches with the number on the house and the name of the street. I jump of my horse and walk up to the doorstep. I knock on the wooden door and wait until someone opens it. And not long after that a man appears in the doorway. And not just a man, but exactly the man I was looking for. Black hair, black clothes, dark eyes and a calm attitude. He looks at me in suspicion until I raise my hands to remove my hood. The man’s eyes immediately turn more friendlier once he sees who I am. “Mark. What are you here for? Ah, Severus Snape, long not seen!” I let myself in and look around the cozy little house Snape has made himself. Quite simple too, a bookshelf, a couch and a table like everyone has and of course some things here and there. 

When I sit down on his couch he offers me some tea which I gratefully take. After that he sits down opposites me in the chair. “So, now tell me what you seek here. Ah, right. I came here to ask something of you. Since I know you’re a good posion maker, I thought maybe you could help me better. There has some ellon, very important to the queen also, been killed last week in Rivendell. And I wonder if you had a posion that could bring him back to life.” Snape thinks for a moment before answering the question. “I have one indeed. That’s great!” Mark exclaims. “But I will have to see him personally if I want to help him. Of course, of course! Fine then.” Snape quickly gives in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_~Lusa’s POV~_

Once back in my room I look at the work already laying on my desk again.  _Now I wish I stayed longer with Emily and Laila._ I sit down and start working on it. “ _That’s a lot of work._ ”  Not remembering anyone to be in the room when I came in, I turn around. Although everyone who could have been here I never expected this. “Lindir?” Lindir is standing behind me, in the middle of the room. Just like what he looked like before he died. Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Dressed in purple and red with a beautiful smile formed on his face.  _But this can’t be... Lindir is supposed to be dead._ I squeeze myself to know if this is real.  _Ouch! Apparently it is..._ “But... how? You’re dead!” I get up to protect myself from any demon that might be inside of him. “ _I am.”_ He answers back. “ _This is only my spirit you see before you.”_ I can’t help myself to smile. Even though it’s his spirit, he’s still no less beautiful than first. “ _How are you?_ ”  He asks. “I’m good.  _Really?”_

The way he asks this makes me shiver slightly. How can he know that? I suddenly become really suspicious by the tone he asks this in and the way he tilts his head slightly. “How do you mean?” He smiles at me, what makes me feel uncomfortable, even though it is Lindir. “ _I know I scare you, don’t be. It’s still me you know. But I’ve been watching you lately, you have been worried, and I want to help you. I sawthe nightmare you had and I saw the tears you shed. Tell me about it, I want to help you, as a friend._ _”_ The suspicion is immediately gone. “If you’ve saw my nightmare, then you should know about my worries.” Slowly I start to believe I’m getting crazy, talking to a ghost of one of the dead in my room. “ _I do indeed. Although there seems to be something else bothering you lately, something I don’t know about.”_ There has indeed been something else bothering my mind. Although I’m not sure rather to tell him or not. This could just as well be a trick from something evil to get information from me somehow. But even with this in the back of my mind, I have the feeling this is not, I have the feeling this is real. This is really Lindir. So that’s what makes me decide to tell him. 

“Yesterday, there was this woman. We were at the restaurant, eating something and she was staring at us the whole time. And it felt suspicious, it felt as if something was going to happen which I don’t know about yet. And I’m partly afraid that my nightmare has something to do with it.” Lindir walks slowly towards the other side of the room and looks out of the open balconydoors outside. “ _It might be so. I can’t help you any further with this yet, but I’ll try to find out what I can.”_ He walks back to me. “Thank you.” I say looking at the desk. When I look up again, he’s standing right in front of me.  “ _I wish you could see me in real now.”_ Before I can answer or think about what he just said, he hugs me. I want to throw my arms around him but can’t, since his body feels like air around me. But somehow, even though he is a ghost, I feel the warmth against my body and the presence of another being with me. I close my eyes and concentrate on that feeling, silently wishing I could actually feel him too right now. But when I open my eyes, the presence is gone and I know that no longer Lindir is in this room. 

_~Emily’s POV~_

_I’m already waiting at this bar at the beach for like an eternity. Lusa should have been here five minutes ago and she’s still not here! But I’m patient. I can wait. Actually, NO I CAN NOT!_ While waiting at the bar and taking another cocktail (my seventh already), I notice Legolas and Thranduil walking in here. Legolas has luckily already noticed me and probably now tells his father to wait for him there. Since Thranduil sits down on one of the beach lounges there, I know I was right. 

I quickly finish my cocktail before Legolas is here. “Hey, Emily! How nice to see you!” He sits down next to me at the bar. “Right, how nice to see you too! What are you doing here? I was just walking here with my father and we decided to sit down and drink something. Well, isn’t he waiting for you then?” I ask, hoping he would say no. “Well yes, he is. I also only came to get the drinks. Ah...” I also order myself another drink.  _That’s stupid._ “What are you doing here? Waiting, for Lusa.” I answer. And just as I say it I see Lusa coming up here. “Ah, there she is! Well, in that case and because I have my drinks now, I will take my leave from you again.” Legolas picks up his drinks and leaves again.  _Dammit_. 

“Hey, Em!” Lusa sits down next to me. “Hello, why are you late?” I ask first. “I will tell you in a minute, first I want my drink.” Before she orders anything I slide a drink over to her and she gladly takes it. “Ah! What is this?! It’s liquor, I thought you liked liquor.” I answer. “Yeah, you’re right. So, why are you late?” I ask again. “Okay, look, I know you’re probably not going to believe me, but I swear, I’m not telling stories! Fine, tell me. It was Lindir.” By that name I would swear I felt some shivers going down my spine, even though I don’t believe it’s true. “Seriously? Lindir is dead. He is, it was his ghost. He came to my room and asked about my worries.” Even though it’s quite unbelievable what she’s saying, I’ve got this weird feeling that tells me she’s not lying. But even then, how could that be? And why...?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some new ideas for me in the comments cause it’s going reeeeaaaaallllyyyy bad!


End file.
